


David进入救生舱后的30分钟

by ilikemyselfthanks



Category: Life（2017）
Genre: Other, PWP, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Touching, 《异星觉醒》, 绝望感, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemyselfthanks/pseuds/ilikemyselfthanks
Summary: David飞奔进救生舱，而那个火星怪物穷追不舍。





	David进入救生舱后的30分钟

David绝望地把控制手柄往下按。他的逃生舱逐渐改变了轨道，即将永远远离地球了。  
那个冷血的高智慧生物将它柔软的副肢绕在燃氧棒上，疯狂吸收那些能维持它生命的氧气。  
David心里非常清楚：当燃氧棒的光芒减弱消失，那东西就会转而攻击他。他完全不是这东西的对手，它的副肢能硬生生掰断以金属制成的电击器；或是轻而易举拧断人类手上的每一个关节；如果它愿意对待猎物仁慈一点的话，直接拧断他的喉咙会更简单高效。  
永别了，地球。  
这也是无奈之举。这种生物数万年前是火星的霸主。若是来到地球，那下一秒便会生灵涂炭。地球很可能也将变成像火星那样死寂。  
至少以现在的情况来看，它会吞食掉他，随后被困在救生舱里，漂泊在渺茫的宇宙中，最终因低温和缺氧进入完全的休眠状态。对地球来说会是个好消息。人类将长长久久地安居乐业。Miranda现在大概坐在那个安全的救生舱里。等她回到地球，她会告诉所有人：这一次的牺牲悲壮且惨烈。也许她还会去探望村上的小女儿，给她讲讲村上这一生是多么勇敢果断。  
David长叹一口气。他想起了牺牲的队友们。也算是为科学献身吧，像捍卫日心说却被烧死的布鲁诺。科学和经验总是由前人的血肉堆砌来的，要是他能给这圣坛添砖加瓦，那牺牲也应该是值得的。  
巨大的冲力使他突然回过神：不用看也知道那个怪物扑向了他。柔软的副肢绕上他的脖颈，并逐渐收紧。尽管他已经做好了心理准备，本能的恐惧和窒息感令他拼命挣扎起来。他努力踢开那些在脚腕附近蠢蠢欲动的副肢，与此同时他的手仍然紧握住控制手柄。  
令他再次心生恐惧的是：那个怪物发现了他想让逃生舱远离地球的意图。它分生出另一条副肢，尝试将David的手从控制手柄上移开。  
呼吸困难让他眼前阵阵发黑，况且他完全反抗不过这个怪物可怕的力量。他右手一松，随即被几条细小的触手缠住，丝毫无法动弹。那个怪物把控制手柄向反方向按去。  
救生舱里的系统女声响起：  
轨道重新调整。  
距到达地球还有30分钟。  
David绝望地想要叫喊，可他只是张开嘴，发不出声音。  
那怪物完全控制住了他。从脖颈到腰际，再到脚腕，全部被固定住了。尽管和那些副肢间还隔着一层宇航服，压迫感仍旧令他难以呼吸。  
David这辈子都没这么害怕过。一时间他想到的还不是自己，而是地球将遭遇什么样的灭顶之灾。  
他绝望地闭上眼睛。宇航头盔的材质通过特殊的工艺制造而成，因此抗压性应该是非常好的，但在那些副肢的压迫力下逐渐出现了裂痕。细小的触手撬开宇航服和头盔的连接处，随后把这些高强度的科技结晶完全地绞碎了。  
David终于看见了副肢和触手汇聚的中心：那是一张像《异形》里的怪物的脸。怪物居高临下地注视着他，神色显得悠然自得。它的猎物看起来没有什么反抗能力，并且似乎在努力尝试呼吸。处于悠闲状态下的好奇心促使它稍稍松开缠在David脖颈上的副肢。那个人类立刻大口喘气，胸口剧烈起伏，脸上闪烁着恐惧的神色。  
像猫科动物总喜欢玩弄猎物一样，它再次收紧副肢。那个人类的喘息立即变得吃力，身体也完全紧绷起来，拼命地做出些微不足道的挣扎。直到人类的挣扎开始减弱，它才重新给予猎物一些喘息的空间。  
它对人类的身体产生了好奇。  
一直到柔软的副肢扯开了David的贴身衣物、直接覆上了他的腹部，他都不愿去想这个外星高智慧生物的企图可能是要强奸他。那些怪异的副肢，出乎他的意料，并不是完全像冷血动物那样没有什么温度。它很凉，但也有一点跳跃的温度。像是偶尔流经细小血管的血液，给它身体的各部位带来热量。  
它那些副肢的触感就像是没有吸盘的章鱼，尽管没有什么恶心的黏液渗出来，它轻抚David身体的动作却仍令他无法控制地起了一脊背鸡皮疙瘩。  
救生舱座位上的安全带被轻而易举地挑断。那些触手似乎被他迷住，在他赤裸的身体上来回游移。他那来回被触碰的阴茎无可抑制地逐渐开始挺立。  
怪物意识到了他和之前不同的反应。更多的触手覆上他的腿间。  
他只希望救生舱的降落伞会突发些什么故障，让他和它能够彻底烧毁在大气层里。随后他意识到这个外星生物没法被高温杀死。之前的火焰喷枪浪费了不少燃料也未对这个怪物造成明显的不良影响。  
绝望在胸口蔓延开来，快感却占领了他的感官。大腿的肌肉开始颤抖，敏感的下身遭到恶意的爱抚。  
甚至连副肢将他的双腿分得大开，他都没有办法做出反抗。  
系统机械的女声再次响起：  
已进入大气层  
正在打开三重降落伞  
预计五分钟后降落于水面  
怪物似乎歪着脑袋倾听电脑系统的播报。David趁它分心的一瞬间突然发力，将右手从束缚中解脱出来。他发了疯一样地伸手去够那根控制手柄。  
只差一点点。  
怪物重新获得了他身体的控制权。那些触手穿梭盘绕住他的手指。他现在连弯曲一下指关节都做不到了。  
那个怪物原本就无比狰狞的脸更加扭曲。既像是暴怒，又好像是对于弱小生物的戏谑。  
缠绕在David脖颈上的副肢又一次收紧。与此同时那些触手更加狂热地抚弄他的身体。它们从耳际到锁骨，沿着肌肉的曲线溯流而下。经过胸前的肉粒，再触碰他的腰际，辗转而至于完全挺立的阴茎上。  
他的喉咙里溢出轻微的呜咽声；胸口剧烈起伏着，心脏狂跳；他的身体尝试躲开过于强烈的刺激，却只能在有限的幅度里颤抖着。  
缺氧导致的耳鸣和视线模糊同时到来，反而使快感完全控制了他。  
他像缺水的鱼那样尽全力拱起背，高潮如暴风雨猛烈而至。勒紧他喉咙的那条副肢此时才松开。  
他瘫软着保持大开腿的姿势，努力喘着气。对于火星高智慧生物来说他只是个可以随意摆布的布偶罢了。  
视线模糊和耳鸣的症状过了一会儿才逐渐缓解。此时救生舱已经坠落至水面上。造这个逃生舱的科学家考虑得非常周到，设置了一系列变温和浮力装置。救生舱平稳地漂在水面上，原地打转。  
渔民们发现了这个救生舱，驾船尝试接近。  
一位渔民的脸凑近了救生舱的玻璃窗口。他向里张望，看见许多骇人的触手攀附在一个赤裸的男人身上。  
David用尽最后的力气对那个渔民大喊：“别打开这个救生舱！”  
渔民没有听懂David使用的语言。他理所当然地认为David是在求救。他叫上几个附近的渔民，合力把救生舱的门撬开了。


End file.
